WAR,lives that will be changed FOREVER
by Sky Kazama
Summary: The goddess Sothis takes interest in the power of Zacian and Zamazenta believing they can leave a mark and change the world forever bringing peace back to fodlan. OC,Hop,Bede,Sonia,Nessa,Swordward, Shieldbert and Leon enters the world of fire emblem three houses experiencing traumatizing events that will change their lives forever.
1. Prolouge

?

I was dreaming... Dreaming in eternal darkness visiting another world other than my own...

It was a world inhabited by mortals and strange beings what mortals call Pokemon...

I dreamed and watched over this world countless of times...

Desperately looking for the right Individuals...

The more I observed the more I became fascinated, one ideal person stood out to me the most...

I seen everything that happened in his journey, All the places he traveled too, all the people he met and battled, and different dimensions visited by him. He was always winning and wanted to be the best...

A mortal... A child... A Pokémon trainer... A champion of Alola and Galar... The hero who stopped the darkest day, along with the crowned beasts and his childhood friend.

He is royalty...

That boy will soon come to me, soon as he crosses over...

Strange... Even tho this world I dream of has its ups and downs, mortals and Pokémon live in harmony, other than my own homeworld, peace doesn't stick around for long, until someone thirsts for power starting another pointless war.

I don't understand... Why? Why do I find myself giving mankind another chance? Will they ever atone for their destructive ways?

Could this be unconditional love that I feel inside?

All mortals aren't evil I know that for sure, the eternal battle of good and evil wages on...

Due to divine intervention, I lost my physical body in the process because of one man... A soul weeps every day and every night for my return to the world.

A world with without gods, will mortals be better off without us?

I need help, I must make everything right in my world, A dream... No... A premonition of two heroes... Wielder of the sword and wielder of the shield bringing peace and harmony upon Fodland once again!


	2. Every end is a new beginning

?

"Sothis... Thy does not wish to ascend to the heavens?"

"I'm remaining earthbound I have unfinished business."

* * *

(Postwick)(? House)(? Room)

"Tai! It's time to wake up it's already two in the afternoon, Ms. Lusamine just called the house phone saying she called you about thirty times... Don't tell me your Rotom phone is off."

Tai's aunt stood over his bed gazing at her sleeping nephew, she shook his arm hard to get him to wake up immediately.

Tai felt his body shaking back and forth, he woke up raising his body in an upright position in his bed, as the heavy warm blue covers fell off the upper part of his body.

Tai's aunt stood back from him, Tai gazed at his aunt tiredly noticing she had an angry look on her face. He wiped the cole out of his eyes and rubbed his forehead using his right hand.

"It's rude to have people waiting, Ms. Lusamine, her daughter, and the rest is already at the wedgehurst train station, they've been there for two hours trying to contact you, didn't you promise to meet them there and see them off back to the alola region?"

Tai's eyes widen in horror, he knew for a fact that Lusamine was a scary person if people disappointed her.

"Crap I don't even have time to shower! W-where's my rotom phone?" Tai said hopped out of bed in a panic, he landed on his bare feet, lifted his blue cover desperately looking for his rotom phone, he then threw the blue cover on the floor.

Tai's aunt shook her head, she looked towards the right seeing the red rotom phone laying on the floor in front of the bed near the leg of the mattress set.

"Oh stop your dilly-dallying Tai, Your phone is over here..." Tai's aunt said as she walked over to where the phone was and picked up her nephew's phone.

Tai sighed with a relieved look on his face.

Minutes later...

Tai ran out of the house, and jumped down the stairs, he landed on the ground and rushed off to wedgehurst train station.

"ARIGHT AUNTTY I SEE CHU LATTAR" Tai said as he ran off with a plain bagel in his mouth.

"I hope you have your pokemon and phone with you! Don't keep Ms. Lusamine and the others waiting!" Tai's aunt called out to her nephew as she stood at the house door waving goodbye.

Tai, hair was black, braided in a row of cornrows, he had aqua blue eyes, and brown skin. He wore a white buttoned collard shirt underneath his blue and white varsity jacket. blue ripped fitted jeans and black and white shoes.

Outside was a warm sunny day, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. A flock of Rookiedee flew across the sky seemingly traveling to a new destination in groups.

Tai continued racing down the roads, he passed Hop's house, a couple of wooloo that almost made him trip and fall the ground due to their rolling shenanigans,

Keeping his balance continuing to run, he passed small fields of farmland and ran through the grass doing his best to avoid wild pokemon.

Behind a long stone gate, an unknown figure accompanied by another figure was looking through his opera binoculars, he was on the grass laying on his stomach. observing the peaceful area, gazing at the wandering wooloo and people in the area. There was a light brown sack laying on the grass tied in a not in between the two weird individuals.

The unknown figure spotted a young teenage trainer running as fast as he could like he was running for his life, through his opera binoculars.

"I say... Is that the champion, younger brother? Where can he running off too in such a hurry?"

"You don't say, older brother... Come now, follow we must!"

Removing the opera binoculars from his face a slight smirk was formed on his face. The two unknown figures quickly got up from their positions on the grass, one man grabbed the light brown sack. Hopping over the stone fence, they both ran after Tai following after him.

* * *

(Wedgehurst)(Train station)

Inside of the Wedgehurst train station, there was one security guard at the counter taking people's tickets at the counter to board the train. Six blue seats were on the left side of the station for people to sit down and rest.

Two yellow machines were near the entrance side by side. Multiple pictures were posters were on the red brick walls, including a magazine stand in the corner of near the ticket counter.

four individuals stood near the magazine stand, waiting for someone to show up, they had a couple of bags near them packed and ready to go.

"THAT BOY! DOES HE KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT? TO HAVE US WAIT LIKE WERE FANS OF HIS..." An older lady in her 40's yelled out as she crossed her arms.

"Good and the bad... Good Tai hasn't chosen to see you guys sail back to the Alola region at wyndon city dock, those paparazzi creeps and television reporters would be all over us like crazy. The bad... Tai has chosen the wrong place to say goodbye to you guys, wedgehurst out of all places? One sight of the champion in town, random people will pile upon him or her like a pile of wooloo... That happened to my brother once." A boy said to the other individuals standing next to him.

"Being famous is a pain... Tai did move to Galar with his aunt to avoid all the attention he was getting back at Alola. Still, moving to another region won't solve the attention problem.. You're just putting yourself in more hot water." Another boy said as he looked around the train station.

"Uh... I think I worsened Tai's exposure as a Pokemon trainer having him do the gym challenge with me, It's better doing that than being stuck in the house all day with no friends... Last year all we did was play outside and play with the wooloo, he told me about his life back in Alola and wanted to take a break from being a trainer. A simple regular life he wanted, I guess I was selfish, wanting to do something more to our friendship... To be more like rivals... Tai is always one step ahead of me when it comes to the competition..." The boy said with a sad look with his head down.

"What was your name again? Hop was it? I suggest you stop venting and just keep training, you'll win some and lose some, that's how rivalries are, so chin up. Remember at the Wyndon stadium when that boy all in pink was beaten single-handed by Tai's Mew? That boy said he felt like he wanted to retire but the crowd told him not to give up on his dreams.

I know its frustrating to keep losing as a trainer but you have to keep pushing." The older lady said with such wisdom to hop.

Hop took out his pokeball from his left pocket using his left hand and gripped it tightly as he gazed at it with a sad look.

"She's right, I'm pretty sure Zamazenta would want me to do the same thing." Hop said in sadness

"Lillie and Hau, I'm giving Tai ten more minutes, after ten minutes is up were leaving." The older women said as she stood in line to pay for the tickets to board the train.

"YOU TWO MUPPETS FOLLOWED ME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO ASK ME TO BE MY BODYGUARDS? YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND CREEPS YOUR NOTHING BUT STALKERS! I don't have time to talk, I got places to be"

Tai yelled as he became frustrated at the sight of the two men following him.

"Master Tai if you would please just accept our kind offer as a token our gratitude of saving my brother and I from the crowned beasts. It will honor us both to be by your side and serve you as personal bodyguards. Savior of Galar, pokemon champion, and suitable one for the throne we would like to present you two gifts, royal treasure our family kept for thousands of years."

Voices were heard by the four individuals outside the train station.

"Wait... Wasn't that Tai's voice just now?" Hau said in a shocked tone.

"LOOK THERES THE CHAMPION" A random person called out.

Lillie raced out of the train station, wanting to see her friend badly before she left the region. Hau followed after her.

"W-wait up Lillie!"

* * *

(Wedgehurst)(outside)

Tai and the two mysterious men were surrounded by a crowd of random people that we're fans of his, they cheered, asked questions and asked for autographs.

Tai signed a couple of autographs and gave it back to the individuals that handed it to him. He did his best to answer a series of questions but it was that moment he felt an overwhelming pressure, he wasn't in the best mood to deal with people today.

Pushing through everyone, A girl emerged from the crowd of people running towards Tai.

"I appreciate the love and support everyone but..."

Tai's sentence was cut off as he was embraced tightly. The teenage Pokemon trainer's eyes widen as he blushed, his body whole body started to heat up like he was on fire due to the moment.

Slowly wrapping his arms around the girl, he studied her long blond hair and recognized it was his friend from Alola.

"AWWWW..." crowds of people yelled as if they witnessing a young couple before them.

"I say... Don't Master Tai and that beautiful young lady hugging him make a terrific couple, younger brother?"

The mysterious man said as he smirked and rubbed his chin.

"In my modest opinion, I absolutely agree... A gaze at first sight shared by a boy and girl with their feelings for each other soon blossoming into a beautiful flower. Such a magnificent sight to take in. How lovely older brother." The other man said as he danced. spinning around like a ballerina

Both Pokemon trainers let go of each other as they gazed at one another.

" Sorry Lillie I woke up really late, the championship celebration party took a heavy toll on me. I wish mom and Gold were there to see how fire it was."

Lillie smiled gently shaking her head back and forth.

"You were always late, that's so like you Tai, even back then. At least you enjoyed yourself even tho your not the party type, and not a people person. the embodiment of a Snorlax in a slender body. Glad you showed up before we were about to depart to alola." Lillie said

"Well if it isn't the sleepy man of the hour, you know Ms. Lusamine is an alolan volcano about to explode at any minute since your late." Hau said as he appeared from coming through the crowd.

"Eh... Calm before the storm, time to endure the wrath of the president of the Aether Foundation, razor-sharp sharpedo teeth ready tear my head off." Tai sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Lillie was a slender girl, she had blond hair, long bangs covering her forehead and light green eyes. She wore a pure white sundress and pure white dress shoes. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail.

Hau had darker tanned skin, he had dark green hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. He had on a plain T-shirt, sky blue shorts and white socks and sky blue sandals.

Hop walked out of the train station "Ah there's Tai!, and what a surprise... sordwood and shielbart are here... Weirdo's and personal stalkers of the new champion... What could they want?"

Hop had a Hersheys kiss type of hairstyle, but his hair dark blue, he had light tanned skin and bright amber eyes. He wore a fur navy blue jacket with a black T-shirt underneath he wore skinny black jeans and black boots. Usually, he'll have his backpack for traveling with him but he didn't need it today.

"TAI!" An older women's voice called out to him from the entrance of the wedgehurst train station. The loud outburst made everybody turn their attention to where the loud yell had come from. She stormed through the crowd of people and stomped her way towards the young trainer.

Tai's attention instantly focused on the woman that was approaching him. He looked at the women's eyes seeing flames of rage.

"Uh oh... H-hi Ms. Lusamine..." The teenage trainer said in a horrified voice. His iris's completely vanished as if his soul was ripped out of his body, it was like seeing a beautiful woman transform into a demon for the first time.

All eyes on Lusamine as everyone stood frozen in time terrified of her presence as she unleashed her scolding rampage on Tai.

Lusamine had long blond hair reaching down to her back, had green eyes, she wore a red and black striped blouse with black leggings, with red high heels on her feet.

* * *

(Wedgehurst) (Trainstation)

The crowds of people dispersed as Tai, Hau, Hop, Lillie and Lusamine went back into the train station. The two weird mysterious men awaited Tai outside to give him something.

Lusamine calmed down after she finished her angry rant as she scolded the young champion on his carelessness. Tai, Hau, Hop, Lillie, and Lusamine stood near the gate ready to board the train but Lillie had to give something to the champion as well.

"Tai I wanted to give you this before I depart, I bought this during my travels around alola researching pokemon for professor Kakui. Shame he couldn't come with us to Galar, to watch your championship battle. since he was busy with work." Lillie said sadly.

"It's all good, besides professor Kakui, Mom, Gold and the rest of the Kahuna's from Alola already called to congratulate me on my victory. Red and Blue... I haven't heard from those two in awhile." Tai said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your dad, did he even try to call you?" Hau said

Tai avoided Hau's gazed looking real frustrated, he recalled his childhood until now.

A sweat dropped on the back of hau's head, he noticed everyone stayed quiet sensing the tense atmosphere.

"..." The young champion stayed quiet with his head looking down to the ground.

"Tai I want you to have this." Lillie lifted Tai's left hand using her left hand, she reached in her right pocket using her right hand and placed a blue stone in the palm of his left hand.

Tai raised an eyebrow looking at the blue glowing stone. "What's this?" The horn of the train filled the atmosphere, as the scene goes Black.

Hau, Lillie, and Lusamine boarded the train saying their good bye's to the champion as they head to wyndon to board the ferry back to the alola region.

Tai gazed at his left hand as if he was stuck in a trance.

"This stone is called the soul dew, it is said that the legendary pokemon Latios soul inhabits the bluestone. It is a mystery if this stone houses other souls." Visiting Galar was amazing. learning about the culture, history, and seeing pokemon I never seen before that wouldn't register into my rotom pokedex. Galar is so big... I may even start a new adventure here. It's been a thrill being here watching your battles at the championships, the chanting crowd was so energetic performing the wave around the wyndon stadium, I cheered for you till I couldn't cheer no more! Watching pokemon gigantamax was pretty scary but battles between two big pokemon are really intense, I loved every moment of it. You saved the day yet again, this time saving the whole region! I literally thought the world was going to end seeing the sky turn black. I wish the party never ended also it was really fun, it was an honor meeting your new friends If only your mom was here to experience your achievements. It was good seeing you again. I'll try to visit more often, maybe this time I'll bring my stubborn brother." Lillie's voice spoke in Tai's head.

" Dang I wish they stayed a little longer, even after the celebration party we should have thrown an after-party for you Tai! Those friends of yours from Alola are pretty are awesome, Lillie is pretty cute, hau reminds me of myself a whole always energized and hyper. Ms. Lusamine has temper problems but she's in a whole other level of beauty then professor Sonia." Hop said with a smile on his face.

Tai took his gaze off of the soul dew stone, he places in his right pocket and gazed Hop.

"Careful what you say if professor Sonia was around or gets word that you said that from your mouth she'll find another replacement filling the assistant role," Tai said as he crossed his arms.

Hop laughed "Sonia cant be all that sensitive about her looks... Anyways..."

"Anyways indeed... Master Tai do you accept our proposal now?"

Sordward and Shielbert walked up to the two young trainers.

"Do I have any other choice but to say yes to get you two out of my sight? You guys are more annoying than the tv reporters..." Tai said with a poker face.

"I was wondering why you two oddballs are here, did you come to harass us like last time?" Hop said as he in his battle stance ready for a pokemon battle.

Sordward and Shielbert glared at hop with such disgust.

" Your not worth our time, so spare us the hostility, our business is with master Tai. Sordward said as he had his attention on Hop.

"You're so Irrelevant, you lost in the championships and lost to master Tai. Why continue to be a trainer with so much bad luck at your side? You have no right to talk or be in our presence, stop flapping your lips and witness our royal treasure being passed down to a true king. Peasant..."

Shielbert said as he mocked the young trainer.

Tai was about to stand up for his friend until both men walked up to him and kneeled down together as they closed their eyes. Tai had a puzzled expression on his face. Sordward extended both of his arms holding a light brown sack, giving it to the young champion.

Tai opened the sack using both of his hands, to his surprise he saw a rusted sword and a rusted shield in it. He took the sword of the sack using his right hand and held the sack in his left hand.

Tai lowered the sword holding it by the handle and gazed at it with such awe on his face.

" I bestow upon you the divine blade of light, Falchion. That is what you hold in your hand young master. According to our royal family, during the events of the darkest day 3000 years ago that sword appeared here from a different dimension. Ever since our family obtained the blade it's been passed down from generation to generation and now... Finally to you. Our ancestors had a premonition that a goddess that goes by the name of Naga crafted the blade and shield using her fangs, giving the weapons to humanity to defend themselves from the earth dragons..." Sordward said as he opened his eyes raising his head and gazed at Tai.

"The shield in the bag is called the Binding shield also as known as fire emblem, 5 jewels are attached to it, just like the divine blade of light it holds incredible power legend says... As rusty as they both look please do take of it. We do not know if they were actually used in combat by our family members but it seems it was more towards having it as decoration."

Shielbert said as he gazed at Tai.

"To be honest I don't I deserve this stuff, why me? I'm just a kid..." Tai said as he laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Only a fool wouldn't accept royal gifts," Sordward said as he stood up and quickly.

Swordword had sword-shaped hairstyle with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue tuxedo with black dress shoes.

Sheilbert had a shield type of hairstyle with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a red tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"Look at this guy... Getting all the royal treatment... That could be me right there if I won the championship." Hop rolled his eyes with envy and jealousy.

Chapter end


	3. Prelude to the beginning

A/N: I hope everybody is doing well and keeping their health up due to the coronavirus hitting hard everywhere around the world. Stay safe and stay healthed up. I've been on a 2-year hiatus from this site due to life, trying to make legit friends and playing games. I thought to myself... Damn, I miss writing... Either way, I will be returning to my past stories.

* * *

(Wedgehurst) (Trainstation)

Sordward and Shielbert left the train station after talking to Tai, trying to persuade him to let them be his bodyguard and giving the young champion their royal treasure.

Still feeling skeptical about what transpired, Tai gazed at Hop with the rusted sword and shield in both of his hands.

" I don't need both these weapons I'm better off with one, you have this Ho... Uh, what's with that look?" Tai studied the expression on Hop's face.

"Just seeing you being showered with so many gifts... I really env... uh I mean... What royal garbage, Zacian and Zamazenta rusted weapons look better then what you have. Hop said with a ticked-off expression.

Tai raised an eyebrow sensing disrespect. "What's your problem? Your part of Galar history too after stopping the darkest day with me.

You got zamazenta so you might take this royal shield as a keepsake." Tai said as he threw the shield to hop.

Hop caught the shield and held it. "To be honest I don't feel like I did enough throughout my journey... Sure I collected all of my gym badges, helped save Galar and help beat the rampaging dynamax pokemon at the stadiums, but I still lost to you Tai. but... At least I finally found my passion in life, to be a pokemon professor, and what do ya know, professor Sonia offered for me to be her assistant. Professor Sonia maybe your adult crush but it sucks to be you, cause as her assistant I get to be close to her." Hop bragged as he held the shield under his right arm like it was a suitcase.

"..." Tai felt an immense amount of jealousy, he recalled the moment when Professor Sonia asked Hop to be her assistant at the slumbering weald alter. Sonia was there most of the time throughout his journey helping, rooting for Tai, and asked for help investigating ruins. With beauty, smarts, great personality, and spending time together, it was impossible to not catch feelings.

" Did you have to rub that in my face? I kinda liked Professor Sonia cause she looked a whole lot like the water gym leader named misty from Kanto. I'm only fourteen... Yeah, so what! Any teenager can have adult crushes it's practically normal. I'm over here trying to be humble and here you are looking down on me." Tai said as he gripped the handle of the falchion tighter.

Hop smirked a bit. "Cool down dude, I'm just picking at you if you keep stressing your braids are going to fall out. This gym leader named misty I'm not too familiar with her. But anyways crushes are just temporarily before you even realize the girl you like already has a boyfriend and looking at Sonia she not gonna be bothered with all that lovey-dovey stuff. Also Nessa... huh?"

Hop's Rotom phone ringed, the device floated in midair in front of his face, he saw the caller id, identifying the person who was calling him and pressed the talk button.

"Oh, Professor Sonia! What's up" Hop said with his usual expression.

"What's up? Did you forget we had plans today? We were supposed to catch starter pokemon for new gym challengers." Sonia said in a Disappointed tone.

"OH WE WERE? CRAP! I-IM ON MY WAY TO THE LAB." Hop yelled as he jogged without even moving forward.

Tai shook his head as he laughed. "First time being an assistant and Hop is already messing up, That's a fat F coming to his first-ever science test."

"Make haste, Nessa will be coming from hulbury town to visit us at the lab later this afternoon bringing us fresh seafood. It's her day off from the gym, She told me she needs to speak to our champion, we got to invite him as always." Sonia explained to Hop.

Tai turned into a deamination cut out, he did his best to sneak out of the train station by tiptoeing while Hop was distracted by his rotom phone.

" Awesome, he's right here if you want to say hi to him, the whole gang and I were waiting for him to show up to the train station all day. Tai's sleep patterns got worse throughout the weeks. Hop said to the professor.

Tai's eyes turned into beady squiggly eyes once the rotom phone turned around facing him.

"Hey Mr sleepy head, How are you?" Sonia said through the phone, her eyes sparkled as she smiled gently.

"Dang... Put on blast.." Tai said in his mind. He couldn't endure the beautiful face that was in front of him.

"What's wrong Tai? You look like you seen a ghost today, did you sleep well yesterday?" Sonia said as her happy expression turned into a serious one.

"I'm fine I just had a rough morning that's all, I don't think I'll be at the lab when Nessa comes by, I'm... allergic to seafood, one smell of fried fish I'll get a runny nose and sore throat," Tai said as he walked up to the rotom phone.

"WHAT!?" Hop and Sonia yelled.

Tai had a confused expression on his face. "What? you guys never asked what foods I was allergic too when we first met.

"You don't know the goodness your missing Tai, one of the best foods so far in Galar." Hop said with confidence.

"Who cares, even if fish tastes good we shouldn't be eating fish pokemon in the first place. Hope you guys have fun at the lab, if Nessa wants to chat with me then I'll be at my house napping for the time being." Tai said

"Napping? You're too young to be sleeping all day, you should be outside catching pokemon and completing the Pokedex like other trainers. Did you even decide where you want to go next?" Sonia explained

"The gym challenge took a lot out of me physically and mentally. Just think about it as a little vacation. When I get my motivation back I'll figure out where I'll travel too to catch more pokemon." Tai said.

" Alright, rest easy then, don't let your life pass you by." Sonia said

Tai just nodded the rotom phone turned around facing Hop.

"Alright Hop, Hop to the lab as fast as you can, I need you ASAP!" Sonia said in a chipper voice.

Hop nodded and dashed right out of the train station with the rusted shield in his grip.

"Later I guess... Left hanging, out to dry like laundry..." Tai shook his head. He placed the sword back in the brown pouch. The young champion took out a deck of league cards and went through them using both of his hands as he passed each trainer.

He stopped going through the cards when he encountered Nessa's rare league card. Looking at the water gym trainer he felt a surge of butterflies in his stomach as she wore her model dress, Looking into her intense blue turquoise eyes was very bewitching and couldn't help the overwhelming infatuation.

" I wonder what she wants to talk to me about, I'm so confused..." Tai said as he walked over to the exit of the train station while being distracted by Nessa's beauty having his head down, not aware of his surroundings.

Tai suddenly bumped into someone, due to the bump, his deck of league cards fell from his right hand and dropped on the floor scattering like glass upon impact.

Tai stood back from the individual that bumped into him and seen his deck of league cards all over the floor.

"S-sorry, I should have watched where I was going," Tai said quickly as he dropped the brown pouch and kneeled down picking up the cards from the floor.

"No worries, here let me help you pick these cards up." The female voice spoke. The female spoke in a soft tone of voice.

Helping Tai pick one card up at a time and place each card in her left hand, within a firm grip. Picking one card up she saw Tai's league card, it had the number 21 at the bottom and Tai's picture in the middle with a holographic design. She looked at the league card and gazed at Tai's face, he was the same person on the card and at the gym challenge on tv.

"Do my eyes deceive me? The champion himself stands before me!"

The random girl said as she giggled.

Tai took his gaze off of his cards from the floor and gaze at the girl.

He gasped seeing such stunning beauty before him, this girl looked like she just got done winning a pokemon beauty contest, but quickly put on a gym challenge uniform out of nowhere.

"Uh..." Tai just stared at the girl with an embarrassed expression on his face and didn't say much.

"Hee hee cat got your tongue? So what they say on tv is true... You are pretty shy, quite the introvert I see. The girl teased.

Tai had an irritated look on his face. "T-that's not it! Why do you girls always assume stuff about people you don't know!" Tai lied to himself as he pointed his index finger at the girl using his right hand.

Once the girl stood up straight she was slightly taller than Tai and she had a perfect figure. The champion was tall up to her chest.

"I don't know, that's how we are I guess... I'm Klara by the way."

Klara had poison pink hair that was in a bob hairstyle, with pink bangs covering her forehead and had blue eyes. She had a huge white pink and dark blue bow attached to her hair that looked like a dustox. She wore a pure white fur coat, a dark purple and green gym uniform and dark purple and green knee-length stockings, pink and white boots with white bows attached at the end of both shoe wear. Klara had a dynamax band on her left wrist and with dark purple and green glove on her hand. A bow ring was on her index finger in her right hand and another bracelet that was oddly shaped around her right wrist.

"No point in introducing yourself to me, everybody in Galar knows who you are, Tai the great!" Klara said as she handed some cards to the young champion.

Tai nodded as he blushed, and tried to avoid Klara's gaze, the young trainer kneeled again and picked up the rest of his league cards.

"Scuse me maam the train going to the isle of armor is almost here, do you have your armor pass ready?" A random man in a suit walked up to Klara.

"Hee Hee why of course, I have one." Klara reached in her right pocket and using her right hand and handed the armor ticket to the man.

"Isle of Armor what's that place?" Tai said as he gazed at the two adults

"A wondrous land filled with dojo's and rare Pokemon, I heard the teacher of the former champion, resides there... It's no wonder Leon was unbeatable until you got endorsed in your gym challenge Tai." Klara explained to the young champion.

"That's incredible, that's a place I'll markdown on my places to visit. Strange Leon never mentioned his master to me on my journey, Hop probably knows tho..." Tai said.

Appearing through the gates was a slowpoke with green coloring on its head.

"Sloooooo"

Hearing the cry of the pokemon Tai turned around gazing at the slowpoke getting into his battle stance ready for anything.

"Ooooh, Is that a galarian slowpoke?, I never saw a green coloring on top of its head, it must be really rare." Klara moved her body back and forth as if she was dancing.

"You're a pokemon trainer, right? Can you deal with this pokemon? If more pokemon keep showing up like this it might ruin the business with us and the customers." The man said to Tai.

Tai turned around and gazed at the Klara and the man.

"I already caught a slowpoke during my gym challenge, I do not need another one, Klara how bout you take it with you? Tai asked Klara.

"Actually I have one of my own, it evolved into a Slowbro." Klara simply said

"WAT!?" Tai yelled, the young champion turned around, expecting to see the slowpoke still there but somehow it vanished, it was no longer in the same spot Tai last seen it.

Klara and the man reverted their attention back to the spot where the slowpoke was and realized the pokemon was gone as well.

"Eh? weren't slowpokes supposed to move slow? How in the world did it disappear so fast?" Klara said in an oblivious state.

"Who knows but at least we don't have to deal with it now." The man said as he walked over to the desk to scan the Armor pass.

Tai left ear started to ring, due to the immense pain he held his left ear using his left hand.

He gazed at the brown pouch the falchion was placed, he picked it up quickly with his right hand and gazed at Klara.

"It was nice meeting you Klara, I got to get going I've been at this train station for a while now," Tai said as he tried to force a smile through the pain.

"The pleasure is all mine! The only chance in a lifetime to see greatness before me! I was gonna ask If you wanted to come with... But I realized you don't have an Armor pass. I guess this is goodbye?"

"No this moment right isn't goodbye... One day we'll day meet again, maybe at the Isle of Armor or a place far away from the Galar region." Tai smirked with confidence.

"Deeply apologize for the wait, we scanned your Armor pass, your all clear to board the train." The man handed Klara the pass back to her as she placed it in her right pocket using her right hand.

Once the man walked away Tai walked towards the entrance of the wedgehurst train station. Stopping in his tracks he took one last gaze at Klara.

"I'll hold you to those words, my future rival." Klara winked, closing her right eye, and blew Tai a kiss.

Tai's eyes turned into dotted eyes with a big blush on his face, he didn't know what to say.

Klara giggled and boarded the train.

Tai walked out of the train station as the scene faded to black.

"Can I promise that? No.. It's only doubt that holds me back from keeping my word. I will keep my word."

* * *

(Wedgehurst)

It was about 4pm, the sun was slowly setting and the clouds began to turn orange. Tai walked towards the path leading to the entrance of the town towards the plains. He turned his head to the right and seen Hop and Professor Sonya walking side by side together.

A wave of frustration hit him inside, he was a bit jealous that hop was in the presence of someone with such beauty with an awesome personality and smarts.

"Tch... I got to snap out of it, besides seeing myself in that position with Sonia... I can't be an assistant and a pokemon trainer at the same time. Unless if I take a break from being a trainer. Sonia was there 90% of my journey giving me support." Tai said as he sighed.

Tai quickly walked out of wedgehurst before he could be spotted by anybody else that we're fans of him.

(Postwick)(Tai's Aunt house)

Opening the front door with using his house keys, Tai was greeted by his aunt's Munchlax. The Munchlax handed Tai a piece of paper as the champion closed the door behind him and locked it.

Holding the paper in his right hand, he dropped the brown pouch on the floor. Tai began to read the letter.

"If you arrive at the house when I'm not home right now, I've stepped out to run a couple of errands, I'll be home soon."

The letter reads...

"Munch Munch" Muchlax cried hopping up and down. Tai petted Munchlax on the head and sighed.

"Darn it... I was gonna ask if she could re braid my hair... Oh well, I'm not hungry or anything I'll just go take a nap till she gets back.

Tai removed his hand from Munchlax's head and walked over to his bowl noticing there wasn't any food in the poke bowl. He checked each and every kitchen cabinet until he found a bag of hard food.

Picking up the big bag of poke food using both of his hands,Tai struggled walking across the kitchen trying to get to the spot where the bowl was.

"God It's like attempting to carry an oversized full-grown Snorlax!" Tai complained.

Few moments later

Tai was in his room sound asleep in the bed, with his blue cover his entire body as his head rested comfortably on the pillowcase.

On the brown table decorated with pokemon action figures near the flatscreen tv and the tv stand, the Falchion on the table on top of the brown pouch.

The falchion started to glow in a faint fiery blueish aura.

* * *

(? Dream)

The young champion was dreaming...

He was laying on his back, he opened his eyes slowly, in his blurry vision the sky was blood red along with the fluffy red clouds.

His head was hurting, certain areas of his body were in pain and his left leg was asleep to the point he couldn't feel his blood flow in it.

He slowly lifted his right hand and placed it on his forehead.

When Tai finally lifted the upper half of his body, he noticed his surroundings. Everything around him was blood red, he was at a beach that had blood-red sand, with a blood-red sky and blood-red sea.

The look on Tai's face was the look of pure horror.

He gazed down at the lower half of his body and realized that he had on the same clothes from before but parts of his attire were ripped as if he got done from fighting.

There was nobody insight wandering such an eerie place, standing on his feet the only thing he could do was walk towards the crimson sea.

Having difficulty walking with two legs due to one leg being asleep, Tai limped his way to the best of his ability.

"I can't stop thinking about you, even with my best team, you were always one step ahead." A female voice said with a heavy British accent.

Tai eyes widen in shock recognizing the voice as he stopped in his tracks.

" N-nessa?" Tai whispered in an oblivious state.

The further Tai limped the more voices he heard in the area.

"_Now that I think about it, Sonia was saying something about how amazing you were."_

_"I wish I'd paid more attention to what she was talking about."_

_"..." _Tai stayed silent

_"You've become something of a hot topic among the Gym Leaders."_

_"Here you go, Mr. Famous. I already heard about you, so you should learn about me, too."_

At a distance, there was a feminine figure standing near the crimson ocean having her full attention at the blood-red sea.

Tai limped closer to the female who had her back turned to the young champion.

Stopping in his tracks he recognized Nessa's backside, the sea wasn't regular it was blood-red water filled with thousands of dead bodies of humans.

Tai was horrified on what the female trainer was looking at before her.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Tai gazed at Nessa.

" _Those people showed up, along with that monstrosity... I tried..._

Nessa turned around opening her eyes as tears of blood streamed down her face and mouth, the expression on her face was sadness mixed with dread.

Nessa pulled Tai into a tight embrace, his head was against her chest as her arms were wrapped around the young trainer. Resting her head on top of Tai's head she began to speak again.

"_I desperately wanted to protect you, from t-them."_

_T_ai felt Nessa's body shake, trembling in fear she hugged the young champion tighter.

A titanic sized dragon with six glowing red eyes arose from the ocean of dead bodies letting out an inhumane cry of despair.

Towering over the two pokemon trainers, the massive beast fired a red beam at Tai and Nessa.

Tai tried to yell and move but he couldn't yell or run away, he was completely frozen in place.

Tai and Nessa were disintegrated completely by the blast.

The dream ended, Tai immediately shot up breathing heavily after waking up in his bed. His body was all sweaty, he tried to process what just happened in the dream he just had in his mind.

Tai pulled the blue covers from his off his body and sat at the edge of the bed as he rubbed his sweaty forehead with his left hand.

The rotom phone floated infront of Tai's and the screen displayed 40 missed calls from Gary Oak (aka Blue). One unread message.

Tai looked at the screen and didn't say a word. The rotom phone flew right back into Tai's pocket.

It was dark outside and dark in Tai's room, the young champion gazed around his room and noticed the Falchion was gone from his brown table.

Noticing the missing sword Tai jumped from his bed and landed on his feet with his socks and pikachu pajamas on.

Singing was heard from outside his window, putting Tai in a trance once he heard it. The atmosphere changed drastically as if time had stopped.

Tai had a blank expression on his face, he slowly walked out of his room like he was possessed.

* * *

(Postwick)(Farmland)

A slowpoke with green coloring on top of its head sat in the middle of a yellow field. Singing underneath the night sky of a full moon with no audience, the Slowpoke transformed into blue fiery energy into a humanoid form.

Sennzai - Liebe Dahlia

_Für mein Schatz, mein geliebter Edelmann_,

du beteuertest, dass du wohlbehalten aus Schlachtfeld kehrest heim.

Meine Angst, meine unerschöpfliche Angst, die mich zerdrücken will,

wird nur von deiner Nachricht geschmolzen.

Für mein Schatz, ich vermisse dich, Edelmann.

Deine Nachricht aus dem Schlachtfeld hat seit Monaten erloschen.

Meine Einsamkeit, meine gefrierende Einsamkeit, die mich verdecken will,

durstet nach den kurzen Wörter "Liebe Dahlia".

Endet der Krieg? Kein Essen passiert durch meiner Kehle.

Ich bin zu hilflos, um ohne dich auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

O, wo bist du? Wo bist du jetzt?

Der Ring passt mir nie mehr. Der war die Gabe von dir.

O, wo bist du? Wo bist du jetzt?

Wenn ich den Spiegel gucke, Ich bin hässlich, ich bin krankhaft,

ich bin nicht mehr das, was es mal war.

Komm, süßer Tod, schmelzt mein Eis.

Tai slowly approached the blue flame energy being, the singing continued as the unknown being revealed its true form. It was another feminine figure with green hair and pointed ears with godly attire on.

The blue flame aura dissipated from around the female's body and slowly approached the pokemon trainer. In her hands was once a rusted falchion but now a newly refurbished falchion holding it out.

Upon reaching each other's presences, Tai just stood there with no emotion. The female figure bit her lips with her sharp fangs as blood flood down from the wounds.

Simply kneeling down the female figure leaned in for a kiss, the scene zooms into Tai's iris's as a mark appeared in his blue eye.

chapter end.


	4. Catching up

(Wedgehurst Route 2)(Professor Sonia's research lab)

Night has fallen, It was 7 pm, a flock of Rookidee and Corvisquire flew against the dark vast skies finding trees to sleep in for the night. Professor Sonia was cleaning up her lab a bit getting ready for company to come over, Hop was helping her as well, he was upstairs putting all the books back in their respective bookshelves of the bookcase, after researching pseudo legendary Pokemon from different regions.

Sonia's rotom phone rang as the phone flew in mid-air, on the screen it said Nessa was calling her. Sonia pressed the talk button with her index finger.

"Ah, I was just about to call her and give her the news, knowing her she might not take it too lightly..."

(during the conversation)

"H-He's allergic? So I guess... He's not coming then? Oh, bloody hell. I was looking forward to talking to the bloke during our little fish feast. All this fresh seafood I ordered from the seafood restaurant for us and our new champion." Nessa said in disappointment on the phone.

"Yeah, too bad he can't eat all this seafood with us. Since Tai is going miss out, you might as well walk to his house and give him some leftover chocolate cake. That's the only thing he can eat."

"Wouldn't it be a bit bloody weird to show up at his doorstep with a piece of cake? He might think the paparazzi are at his address trying to stalk 'im and not even answer, yeah? Them wanker's can be frustrating to the point you want to hit 'em."

Sonia laughed on the phone.

"Wut? It's true, it's no wonder Tai is so dodgy to them types of people" Nessa said.

"You don't say? That's what you have to deal with when you become champion of the Galar region. All eyes on you... There's no avoiding it really. With all this pressure Tai is going through with all these labels he signed for commercials and acting roles for movies in the past, it's no wonder he shied away from the Alola region and moved to the Galar region with his aunt.

"True, Mental health plays a big factor in the famous status, eventually I would want to take a break and settle down from modeling. Passing the torch as a gym leader will be tough since I have no successor. Children can't handle a package of fame well when their normal life changes completely. Tai looked like he was enjoying the gym challenge when I last battled 'im, wut made 'im take on the gym challenge anyway if he wasn't ready for the fame again?" Nessa asked Sonia

"Peer pressure... Tai fell for Hop's persuasion and joined him in the gym challenge. Both of them got tired of playing with woo - loo all day and decided to do something different to satisfy their boredom. Looking at our new champion it seems he's looking to get away from the whole scene of being noticed by randoms. Maybe somewhere isolated where he can relax his mind from the spotlight."

"Blimey Sonia Good luck thinking of a source of escape, I still have unfinished business with Tai." Nessa said on the phone.

"Unfinished business like what?" Sonia said in a curious tone.

The doorbell rang filling the atmosphere of the research lab, catching the attention of Sonia and hop. Yamper jumped out of its doggie bed near the left wall with a picture frame hanging from it. it raced to the front door and started barking because of the loud doorbell.

"YAMP, YAMP , YAMP, YAMP!" Yamper barked

"Hop could you get the door for me!" Sonia yelled from the bottom floor

"Sure thing professor lemme just put this last book back, and ill be right down." Hop said as he put the brown book on the third shelf.

As hop raced down the stairs, Yamper raced up the stairs, passed Hop midway, turned around, and followed the young lab assistant. An excited Yamper jumped down the stairs, ran past Hop, turned around, and ran in front of him.

Hop eyes widen in shock as he saw Yamper run towards him. He jumped over the dog Pokemon, he landed on the Floor and continued forward towards the door. Hop stopped in his tracks and rested his right hand by grabbing the doorknob tight.

"Settle down boy, you gonna make somebody trip by you running rampant like that." Hop said as he gazed at the dog Pokemon with a triumph expression.

The young lab assistant took his gaze off of Yamper, with a firm grip he turned the doorknob to left and opened the front door to see who it was.

Before Hop was his childhood hero, the one that made him want to become champion of Galar.

"Yo, did I come too early?" Leon said as he the performed Charizard pose

Hop's eyes widen as he saw his brother in front of him, seeing him do the Charizard pose made him feel like he was a kid again watching Leon battle at the championships on TV.

"LEE! No No, your right on time, Nessa isn't here with the goods yet, she should be here in about ten minutes. I love the suit by the way, did you come back from a royal dinner?" Hop said as he held the door.

Leon just laughed at his younger brother compliment. "Yeah, something like that, How you been tho and how's life as an assistant?"

"I've been good, life as Professor Sonia's assistant is challenging but I'm still studying hard like always. " Hop said as he smiled.

"That's the spirit, you'll be the next person I'll run too to track down rare Pokemon. I get on Sonia's nerves when I run to her." The former champion said with a thumbs up.

"Heh hopefully my data on rare Pokemon will accurate." Hop said as he rubbed his head.

"Ok, we'll see you when you get here." Sonia hung up the phone and gazed at the former champion standing at the front door of the lab.

"Leon! Hey! I'm surprised you didn't lose your way over here." Sonia said as she walked over to the front door where Hop and Leon was.

Leon walked into the lab as Hop closed the front door.

Yamper barked happily seeing a familiar face from way back, he darted across the room to Leon and lifted its body, hopping on its two legs as its front legs were in the air, wanting to be picked up.

Leon laughed to himself and kneeled down. He picked up Yamper using both of his hands and lifted him off of the floor.

"Aren't you hyperactive as always, Sonia must be feeding you real good these days." Leon said as he stood from the ground while holding Yamper in his hands.

"Careful, don't get too comfortable holding Yamper for too long, he may thunder shock you being hyper like that." Sonia said as she placed her rotom phone in her right pocket.

Leon just smiled "Ahhh... Don't worry about me, Pokemon naturally gravitate to me upon eye contact.

Leon slid his left arm underneath's Yamper's two front legs and held the dog close at his left side.

"Where's the little man of the hour?" Leon asked Sonia and Hop with a concerned look.

"Yeah... That... Well..." Hop just looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"I was going to call you after I finished talking to Nessa about Tai... Tai told me he can't eat seafood, therefore, he won't be present with us at our little get-together. I wonder if he's really ok. Sonia said as she folded her arms.

"That's too bad... I was looking forward to seeing him, at least give him the suggestion to travel to the isle of armor to catch some rare Pokemon." Leon said.

Leon placed Yamper back on the floor as he kneeled down and released the dog from his grip. Yamper darted back to his doggie bed on the left side of the lab in the corner.

"You see I still got this Armor pass from last year, it hasn't expired yet, I thought I'd give it to him as a thank you gift for the epic battle we had at the stadium. If Tai meets with my master and train with him I know he'll be unstoppable." Leon said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

Leon pulled out the pass from his left pocket using his left hand and showed it to Sonia and Hop.

Sonia gazed at the Amor pass with a serious expression.

(The scene transitioned close to Sonia's face as she was deep in thought.)

"A source of escape..." Sonia spoke in her mind

(The scene transitioned close to Hop's face as he was deep in thought.)

"Unstoppable..."

Hop ran up to Leon and snatched the Isle of Armor ticket from his older brother's hand.

Leon and Sonia couldn't believe what Hop just did. Leon's younger brother gazed at the isle of armor ticket with sparkling eyes, he was grabbing the ticket roughly with both hands as if he was choking someone as he had his back turned to them.

"With this ticket, I can research much more rare Pokemon waiting to be discovered. If I meet with the Master he'll possibly revive the spark in me being the greatest trainer that ever lived, Tai must go down. The rise of a new legend will prevail!

Leon had a hollow expression on his face watching his brother talk to himself.

Sonia took a step back in disbelief hearing Hop's words. "Well that escalated quickly..." the new professor said in her mind.

"Hop if you're done with your moment of self-glorification, I might need that ticket back If you don't mind? Leon said in irritation as he shook his head.

"Hop what do you mean revive your spark as the greatest trainer, I thought you wanted to be my assistant. Don't tell me you're abandoning me." Sonia said as she stomped her feet to the floor.

The young lab assistant turned to the two grown-ups.

"Look Lee, let me take this chance to travel to the isle of armor using this ticket. If I can get the opportunity to meet your master and train with him, I can make an epic comeback as Tai's rival. Nine times out of ten I'll take the title as champion, enjoy all of the fame and make you proud."

"Don't you think you're acting a little bit selfish Hop? For goodness sakes just go to the train station and purchase one will ya?" Leon said as he pulled his cap down to his head as his bangs covered his eyes.

"It's not selfish bro just think about it as me not missing out on an opportunity given by the great Leon himself. Besides Lee, if I train at the isle of armor I know for sure I will surpass Tai as a Pokemon trainer, he doesn't know he has another thing coming to him, ha ha."

"Like master said we all do stupid things as teenagers before adulthood... Man... I was psyched to see the look on Tai's face if I gave him that ticket. Leon said in his mind as he lowered his right hand and gazed at Hop with a disappointed look.

Sonia I'm not abandoning you either, as your first-hand assistant I want to do this part-time if that's ok with you? For the time being of course. Just you wait you'll see more data from me from unknown Pokemon you never encountered.

"That's all well and good Hop but how are you going to juggle being a Pokemon trainer and Being my assistant. Those two weights on your shoulders can be very stressful. Sonia said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Sonia I'll keep up to the best of my ability, jeez you guys are acting like I stabbed you both in the back or something." Hop said

Leon and Sonia just stood there with poker-faced expressions.

"Hey Hop... Since your hopping around feeling excited about going to the isle of armor. I suggest you... Leon said as he was cut off by Sonia

"Go sit down somewhere before you make things worse for yourself..."

* * *

(Flying Taxi}

(Flashback)

_"Nessa It's been a while since I last saw you, your match with Milo was exhilarating. I found these Poke magazines, I see your modeling career is going well."_

_"Thank you Mr. Chairman..."_

_"Don't you think being a model could be a distraction from your main goal of reaching the top as champion?"_

"..."

"Y_ou agree, do you not?"_

The flashback ended, The water gym leader was sitting in the flying taxi carriage as the Corviknight flew to her destination. Nessa sat in her seat as her hair blew against the cold wind, with her legs crossed in a ladylike fashion. Her right hand was holding her head as her elbow rested on the ledge of the carriage. Her left hand was on her lap as she gazed at the night sky overlooking, admiring the beauty of the land below, and the horizon above. To her, it was like looking at an ocean full of bright stars and the heart of the sea... An ethereal moon against the dark sky shining down on the earth.

The food she brought with her from the Captain's table was bagged up and next to her on the left side of the seat.

Her memory of unexpectedly meeting with Mr. Rose in her locker room bothered her to no end. Clenching her left hand she thought if continuing down the path as a gym leader and a model was the right thing to do.

"Bastard... Even if he's imprisoned after causing the second darkest day he still haunts me... No doubts... I will reach the top. whoever the next chairman will be, Hopefully, that person won't pressure me on my two passions in life.'

"We've arrived at Wedgehurst, Hold on tight for landing!" Cabbie told Nessa from above the bird Pokemon.

* * *

(Wedgehurst Route 2)(Professor Sonia's research lab)(Outside)

The flying Taxi descended from the sky, hitting the ground, the car designed carriage made a loud crash sound upon impact.

Nessa rubbed her head in pain and her back was killing her.

"Coooooooooooooooooor" Coriviknight cried, spreading its infra black wings.

"Brilliant landing I say... You two couldn't make it any softer?" Nessa said as she unfolded her legs and grabbed her bag of food. She exited the flying Taxi, closed the door before her, and glared at the bird Pokemon. Corviknight returned a menacing glare at the model.

"My apologies Ms. Nessa you'll be my last ride for today, Corvinknight here hasn't slept, it's been up giving people rides all day. It's cold as brass monkeys at night, with all this cold air hitting its eyes I'm sure he'll fall out soon." Cabbie said as he climbed down Corvinknight.

"Reasonable, you blokes should find an inn and rest up for the next day. I'll catch the train back to Hulbury, so cya then mate, cheers!" Nessa said, she walked her separate way and waved goodbye to the two.

"Cheers! Hope you have fun." Cabbie waved back.

* * *

(Wedgehurst Route 2)(Professor Sonia's research lab)

"Did you guys just hear that Pokemon cry just now?" Leon said. just getting done scrolling through his Pokedex looking for rare Pokemon to catch. He stood up from the table and chair at the far left of the lab, he peeked outside the window from behind the curtain.

"That could be Nessa, my stomach is rumbling like an earthquake. Ugh, I can't wait to eat." Sonia said in an excited tone. She did her usual dance pose.

Within Leon's sight, he saw a female dark silhouette walking down the walkway to the front door of the lab as if it was a catwalk.

The porch light automatically turned on, Nessa stood frozen in her spot gazing at the light. For a moment it made her feel like she was just entering the stage in front of millions of people as the spotlight shined on such ethereal beauty from the cosmos.

"Whoa... Talk about dress to impress... Her style in clothing is insane, straight fire... Looking like a true diva," Leon said as he was paralyzed by such beauty before him, which made his forehead sweat.

The doorbell rings... Yamper raised its head due to the sound. it jumped out of its bed and started to go crazy around the lab.

"YAMP, YAMP, YAMP, YAMP" Running all over the lab like a wild Pokemon, books that were stacked up like towers on the floor were knocked over.

Sonia watched her childhood companion run around the lab from her desk, she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the desk seeing her first Pokemon almost knock her plant near the table Leon was sitting at.

"Yamper cut it out, you're making a mess, keep acting up like this, or I'll have no choice but to leave you back at Grandma's house." Sonia pouted.

Yamper didn't listen he was uncontrollable to the point Hop stopped what he was doing upstairs and ran down catching the dog in his arms, he picked up the dog from the floor so he wouldn't cause any further damage.

Sonia took her attention off Hop and Yamper and gazed at Leon who was still peeking out of the window.

"Leon it's rude to keep a guest waiting at the door when they travel all the way out here to see us." Sonia said.

"Sorry, the dress she's wearing caught me off guard." Leon said as he snapped out of it, with haste he rushed to the door and opened it.

Nessa was at the door, she smiled gently and waved at Sonia, Hop, and Leon

"How you doin mates, what's happenin? I've brought the goods! Let's chow down shall we?" Nessa said as she smiled

Leon laughed, he waved back and folded his arms. "What's happening is you, loving the dress, looking good as always Ms. Diva.

Nessa had a flustered expression on her face feeling embarrassed.

"W-WUT ARE YOU SAYIN? I'm a model, not a Diva they're both completely different. wut nonsense do you think in your "ead daily?" Nessa said as she blushed.

"NESSA! OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! DID YOU JUST COME BACK FROM A FANCY PARTY?" Sonia raced up to her best friend and jumped on the water gym leader, wrapping her arms and legs around her. Sonia rested her head on Nessa's right shoulder.

"Bloody hell Sonia, have you lost the plot? Get off yeah? If we fall the seafood is done for." Nessa complained as she wrapped her left arm around Sonia's waist.

"Man you females are so backwards, you cant even take a simple compliment from a former champ."

Nessa and Sonia glared at Leon due to his slick comment.

Witnessing the crazy scene Hop grabbed a chair, pushing it forward towards his older brother. He stood on top of the chair to reach Leon's height since he was short.

"Hey, Leon I didn't know Sonia and Nessa were that close? What's the deal?" Hop whispered in his brother's left ear.

Oblivious as always Leon jerked his head back and glared at Hop for being that close to him since he wasn't aware that he was next to him.

"These two are childhood friends, a time you were still in pampers youngin. Us men can never understand the friendship of two females." Leon whispered back in Hop's right ear.

"Hold on, didn't you grow up with Sonia too?" Hop said out loud as he gazed at Leon.

Later that night

The four of them sat comfortably at the table enjoying their seafood, using their silver utensils. Sonia sat at the very far end of the table, on the left, Hop sat on the opposite side of Sonia near the front door. (The width sides of the table). Leon and Nessa sat across from each other. (The length sides of the table)

Each order from the Captain's table was placed in a plastic take out container. Sonia had the Cioppino fish stew, Leon had the black pepper crab, Nessa had the Nakji - Bakkeum( the stir-fried octopus), Last but not least, Hop had the shrimp pizza.

The only thing that was left in the white plastic bag was the Dive ball chocolate cake.

"First and foremost, congratulations on becoming the new professor of the Galar region, I overheard some blokes talking about it at Wyndon, I couldn't believe it at first." Nessa said to Sonia.

"Thank you, I didn't expect to become a professor so soon, It was a last-minute decision by my grandma. Regardless I'm doing my best and writing documents based on my research is a pain..." Sonia said as she smiled.

"How are the sales on your book, I'm sure people from all over the world are purchasing it and learning about the legends of the Galar region." Leon said

"I didn't get an exact number from my publisher yet, but I would say its uh... Going well?" Sonia laughed nervously.

"You don't sound to sure, yeah?" Nessa said as she opened her container.

"Even so Its a start, everything is baby steps." Leon added.

Sonia said as she smiled

"This fish is so good, my mouth been watering for this all evening, How's modeling these days Nessa? It's rare to see you here since your always busy. Sonia said as she gazed at the water gym leader, she spun her fork in the air with her right hand.

"Yeah... Modelin is fine and all, I just got done from a photoshoot. I have my good days and bad days. It tends to keep my schedule tight, but sometimes modelin coincides with my gym schedule causin me to stress out." Nessa said in irritation, she stabbed a piece of her seafood with her fork and ate it.

"That's tough... I remember back then when we last hanged out, you told me that Mr. Rose was on your tail about you spending all of your time modeling and how high you'll reach as a Pokemon trainer. You snapped at me when I said you were overthinking it when you thought he meant to stop modeling for good. Ultimately it's up to you how high you want to take your career but don't let someone's garbage opinion affect you or any future decisions you'll make. It's not easy but don't give up. If you have to improve in both fields to reach the top then make it happen. Were in our twenties, were too young to be stressing out over little things like work, being the greatest as a Pokemon trainer, and losing in general. That's why we need to take a step back and take breaks recovering our mental and physical instead of being drained from our passions in life. Doing that you can regain energy and work on your social life, I'm sure it's a little bit strained since your always busy." Sonia said to Nessa.

Nessa had a sad look, she moved her attention from the new professor and gazed at her seafood.

"I'm considering taking a break yeah? Only when I feel like I'm ready, though it's going to be a pain tryin to convince my agency that I want time off." Nessa said as she placed her fork in the plastic container and folded both of her hands in her lap.

"Hey try not to overwork yourself. if that's your choice. Your fans want to see you healthy and happy doing your absolute best. Looking angry and stressing isn't the way ya know. Life is too short for all that, you have to live. After all, you are very popular in Galar in both fields I'm sure your fanbase will understand. Take that time off when you can at least." Leon said in a worried tone.

"Hmm.. I guess... I'll figure out... It's no wonder people say I have two personalities. It boils down to how my day is, and how I feel at the moment. I should start responding to some people in my DMs in my social media." Nessa said as she gazed at Sonia and Leon.

"If your DM's is filled with thirsty guys don't even bother responding back, just message people you know in real life." Sonia said as she continued to eat her seafood while pouting.

"I certainly know that yeah?, My DM's is flooded with tossers. There's never a time in the past I paid attention to my social media unless I post something important." Nessa said as her lips formed a smirk.

"Heh is that so? Well, you can start by responding to me. That time I reminded you what time the championships started I didn't get a reply back. what gives?." Leon said in a confident tone.

"Photoshoot... The best way to contact me is by mail." Nessa said, she closed her eyes and continued eating.

"What... You... Can't... Be... Ser..." At that response, Leon sat back in his chair with the pink and white pillow supporting his lower back for comfort.

"Anyways, any updates on madman Rose?" Nessa said while having a serious expression.

"Well...After feeding eternatus with wishing stars trying to awaken it, causing the redlight explosions, interrupting the championship match, facing off with Tai, and causing the second the darkest day almost wiping out humanity with berserk dynamax Pokemon and using eternatus as an ultimate infinite source of energy for the future of Galar for his selfish gain... All that to prevent a projected energy crisis one thousand years in the future. Chairman Rose will be going to trial next month for all the chaos he's caused."

"I can only imagine what it felt like going against something that terrifying. Who would have known such a life form exist possessing such destructive power and make so many Pokemon dynamax at once. Why would anyone use that sinister power as an infinite Power source for Galar? It's pure insanity." Sonia said as she trembled.

"Wut treachery, absolutely diabolical. I never met someone so deceptive. Lookin at that Pokemon through the Rotom screen makes me think it came from the underworld." Nessa said.

"I know... Thank goodness our new champion, Hop, and I was able to take it down before it was too late. In the end, he caught it in a snap, I'm relieved Tai never used Eternatus in battle due to its destructive power. If we used that Pokemon as a power source for Galar... Say goodbye to the blue skies, its eternal darkness for us..." Leon said seriously.

"Don't forget the part when Tai went toe to toe with Eternatus with his Mew after you failed to catch it, Watching the way they both battled that menace to society and synched with each other was so... Amazing... Sonia said as she moved her body left and right in her seat.

Leon laughed nervously. "Oh... How could I leave that part out."

"Do I witness an inner fangirl coming out of Sonia.?" Hop said while talking with his mouth full.

"More like his number one fan. If you ask me, yeah?" Nessa simply added.

Sonia just shook her head. "we all would have been dead because of the rampaging dynamax pokemon... I don't appreciate the fact that Mr. Rose was pressuring my grandmother for the data of wishing stars. He was always so impatient, nevertheless, I did enjoy having dinner at the captain's table with him, Ms Oleana and Tai."

Leon, Hop, and Nessa gazed at Sonia in disbelief.

"Wait a second, what was Tai doing at the captain's table with you guys? He said he doesn't even eat fish." Hop questioned the professor.

"Right but Mr. Rose wanted to talk with us at the restaurant and catch up after Tai won the water badge. Back then Tai didn't mention anything about having any allergic reactions, he sneezed three times when the food came out due to the smell, and all he ordered was french fries and a cheeseburger." Sonia explained.

"Man, why didn't you guys call and toss me an invite. I would have love to hear what Mr. Rose had to say. You and Tai must have enjoyed your double date with Mr. Rose and Ms. Oleana." Hop said as he poked fun at Sonia.

The atmosphere was silent, Sonia had a flustered look as she glared daggers at her assistant.

Nessa balled her fists, reminiscing on the day she lost to Tai at the gym.

"Uh... what...? Am I missing something here?" Leon said, he raised an eyebrow and scratched his head using his right hand.

"Oh not really, Let's just say our current champion loves being around the professor a lot." Hop said as he laughed.

"Hop, I'm this close to letting you go as my assistant." Sonia slammed her hands on the wooden table almost making the tea kettle fall to the floor.

"You lot... I swear..." Nessa just rubbed her eyes due to the awkward moment.

"Don't swear on us, swear on him, He's the one whose selfishly grabbed the Armor pass from me, It was meant for the champion of Galar. Isn't that right Hop..."

Leon and Sonia glared at Hop because of his ways, Nessa 's ice-cold blue eyes fell on the former Pokemon trainer after taking a bite of her food.

"You wut? Have you lost your marble's yeah? Just wut kind of rival are you?" Nessa said in disappointment.

"I know it's wrong, but I have my reasons, the urge to climbing to the top again is killing me inside." Hop said as he held his pizza in his left-hand bit it.

"Anyways... the big day is tomorrow, the statue of the hero will be taken down and a brand new one will rise up to glory, like a phoenix being born again from ash." Leon said in confidence.

"You mean the hero statue in Motostoke city inn? The statue has been around for ages, it's a major part of Galar's history. Why take it down?" Nessa said as she took her attention from Hop to Leon.

"I feel it's time for a change, it's time we honored Tai's legacy as a Pokemon trainer, Hero, and champion of Galar. He left his mark in Alola, and now Galar, We need to show him our appreciation for saving this region." Leon said

"Hold on a sec aren't you leaving Hop out of the equation, he was there by Tai's side fighting eternatus with Zacian and Zamazenta during the darkest day." Sonia complained.

"Lee what's the deal?" Hop said as he stood up from his chair in frustration.

"The deal is your selfishness, you want to grab things that's not yours out of people's hands? then you won't be looked at as another hero in Galar's history." Leon said in an angry tone.

"..." Hop stayed silent as he balled his fists.

"Hop just give the pass back to your brother, you know it doesn't belong to you. Don't do this to yourself. Sonia said to Hop as she gazed at him.

Hop avoided Sonia's gaze.

"Sorry but this is my only chance to get stronger without Tai knowing, If I become Infamous then so be it." Hop said seriously.

"Nonsense! Hop have you gone mad like Rose? If people know you as infamous why even continue being a Pokemon trainer with that weight on your shoulders?"

"Tch whatever... I don't care if I'm being blackballed from Galar's history, I'll show all of you when I become stronger. I'll be the next champion, Tai will be under me collecting my dust. I'm going home, thanks for the food Nessa."

The water gym leader just nodded in response, Hop walked over to the garbage can and threw his plastic container in the garbage. Walking over to the front door about to leave, Sonia called out to the young assistant.

"I never saw this behavior coming from you, since you said Tai loved being around me so much, is there something I need to know?" Sonia asked her assistant.

Hop turned around and gazed at the new professor.

"It's not my place to say to be Honest... If I say something now Tai would never talk to me again. Just take a wild guess..." Hop said as he gazed at Sonia.

Sonia stroked her chin as she was deep in thought.

"I finished my studies for today along with the written reports of pseudo legendary Pokemon. It's sitting on your desk waiting to be looked at.

Well, I'm off. Hop said as he waved goodbye.

"Due to your actions and abnormal behavior, let this be a lesson to you. You carved your path, now you walk it by yourself." Leon said as he folded his arms.

Hop ignored Leon and walked out of the lab.

"I'm sensing an unhealthy rivalry coming into play, first it was a friendly competition between Tai and Hop, now this." Sonia said.

"Hop told me he lost a lot of battles in his journey, on the other hand, he's achieved the goal of collecting all eight gym badges. No matter how hard he tried, he could never overcome the main obstacle... Tai... I was disappointed that he gave up his dream of reaching the top as champion and decided to do something else with his life. As an older brother, I had to show support regardless. I can only assume why he was acting strange just now, even though it's obvious he doesn't want to admit it. Losing over and over to some trainers and Tai, especially when he rises to stardom, there has to be animosity growing overtime in Hop towards the champion, making him act this way. Taking the armor pass from me was truly uncalled for, tough brotherly love was needed." Leon said in a serious tone

"Hop followed in my footsteps, now he's back in the scene in the scene of being a trainer. I feel like a child of mine grew up and embarked on a journey leaving me behind." Sonia said as she had a sad expression on her face.

Nessa took a sip of her water and cleared her throat. " He goin rogue trying to achieve a lost dream of being the best, it's a hard road, if you follow your heart and believe in your Pokemon then nothing is impossible."

Leon nodded and gazed at Sonia. "Sonia, be honest when we started our gym challenge, during the times you couldn't win a Pokemon battle against me or get the title a champion, were you envious deep down inside?"

"Of course I was, even at my best I always lost to you, you were just too strong for me. Overtime time I got over it and found another passion. Like my grandma used to tell me as a child if plan A doesn't work go to plan B."Sonia said.

"Wise words from old lady Magnolia, glad you found something that fits you." Leon said as he smiled at his childhood friend.

" If you don't mind me asking yeah? where are you going to build the new hero statue at and whose givin the order to replace the old statue with a new one? With the chairman in custody, there's nobody running the Galar Pokemon league mind you?" Nessa said to Leon.

Leon closed his eyes and smirked. The former champion of Galar stood proud and tall from his chair.

"The Hero statue of Tai will be built in the middle of the wild area, and the one who's giving the order to build it is the one you're looking at right now. Me, cause now I stepped up be the new chairman of the Galar Pokemon league."

Leon said in confidence.

"WAT!" Sonia and Nessa yelled throughout the atmosphere of the Lab.

Later that night

After finish eating their seafood, Leon, Sonia, and Nessa stood near the bookcases of the lab. The water gym leader was about to leave, she was holding a bag that had the dive ball cake inside.

"Congratulations Leon, I know you want to build Tai's statue with him present there, but he isn't an easy one to convince to come outside when there are fanboys, paparazzi, the media, and stalkers lurking about. Especially those two creeps... Sordward and Shielbert following him around asking to be his bodyguards after saving them from Zamazenta, I was quite surprised when they gave him gifts as Hop said." Sonia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Them too jokesters that were causing havoc around Galar? You can't be serious mate?" Nessa said with a bewildered expression.

Sonia nodded and shrugged her arms.

"Hmm, what gifts did he get from those two clowns?" Leon asked

"A sword and shield, supposedly its sacred treasure to the royal family here in Galar passed down from generation to generation and from a different dimension, I saw the shield, it looked really beat up." Sonia explained

"Perfect, we can use those weapons while sculpting the statue, getting him outside is another story. Leon said as he slammed his right fist in his left hand while gripping it.

"Strange if I think about it... Tai hasn't said one word to me after I made Hop my assistant We talked again today, but I feel like he's avoiding me.

Sonia said as she shook her head.

Nessa felt it was time to go, she grew tired after the long day she had while being busy.

"It's getting late yeah? I'll head over to Mr. Famous' house and give him his cake, Cheerio." Nessa said as she yawned.

"How are you getting back to Hulbury, at this time of night I'm sure the flying taxi is not available at this time." Leon said as gazed at the model.

"I know, I'll check-in at a hotel and fly to Hulbury in the morning." Nessa simply said.

"Wait Nessa! You might as well spend the night at my house, we go way back and it's an offer you can't refuse, Plus we don't see each other every day or talk." Sonia said as she waved her arms up and down.

Nessa just laughs to herself. "Sonia you don't quit, do you?"

* * *

(Wedgehurst)(Route 1)

It was late at night, the stars in the night sky shined brilliantly down onto the earth along with the moon. Nessa was on her way to Tai's house until she saw an apparition of Zacion just standing there in the middle of the road staring at her.

Frozen in place, the model didn't know what was going to happen next or what to do. She reached in her bra to grab a Pokeball quickly but all of a sudden...

"LRRROOOAAARRRD!" The legendary pokemon roared out. Hearing the loud cry Nessa took a step back, ready to make her move.

The moment she was about to throw her dive ball and send out her Pokemon, the apparition of Zacion wandered down the path straight to Tai's house.

Not having time to digest what happened, the water gym leader raced after the legendary Pokemon without hesitation.

chapter end


End file.
